The present invention relates to a device used with an associated pole for supporting a cover or tarp made from canvas, plastic or another material. It is well-known to support a canvas boat cover or the like with one or more poles. In a conventional arrangement, an eyelet or grommet is used to define a small opening in the canvas, and the tip of a pole is inserted through the grommet from the underside. Over time, however, the interface between the canvas and the grommet is weakened and will eventually tear. This tearing is often caused or encouraged by the presence of water, ice and snow or leaves on the canvas and/or by wind.
In light of the foregoing, a need has been found for a simple, effective and low-cost device for supporting a cover at and adjacent the interface between the cover and a support pole.